To determine the relative safety and immunogenicity of a panel of adjuvants when administered individually in combination with of a panel of adjuvants and to determine their effects of the immunogenicity of a recombinant SF-2 HIV-1 rgp120 envelope protein (Biocine) produced in Chinese Hamster Ovary (CHO) cells; in healthy HIV-1 uninfected volunteers.